Kappei Yamaguchi
Mitsuo Yamaguchi (山口 光雄; born May 23, 1965 in Fukuoka, Japan), known by his stage name Kappei Yamaguchi (山口 勝平) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Hideyoshi Soya in The Law of Ueki, Inuyasha in Inuyasha, Jackson Neil in Miracle Girls, Kaitō Kid and Shin'ichi Kudō in Detective Conan, L in Death Note, Ranma Saotome in Ranma ½, Ryuichi Sakuma in Gravitation, Tombo in Witch's Delivery Service, Usopp in One Piece and Yattarō in Kyatto Ninden Teyandee. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - Rhint (ep10) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Assistant Director *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Mizuki Akabayashi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Shigekiyo Yangū *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Forever (ep7) *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Kaito Kuroba/'Kaitō Kid', Shin'ichi Kudō (ep6) *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Cheshire Cat *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Kuma, Voice of the Sky (ep8) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Kuma *Rinne of the Boundary (2015) - Sabato Rokudō, Demon MC (ep25) 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Usopp *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Usopp 'Movies' *A Tree of Palme (2002) - Roualt *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Kaitō Kid *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Usopp *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Usopp *Witch's Delivery Service (1989) - Tombo 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother (2004) - Kaitō Kid *Detective Conan: Conan vs. Kid vs. Yaiba: The Grand Battle for the Treasure Sword!! (2000) - Kaitō Kid, Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: Follow the Vanished Diamond! Conan & Heiji vs. Kid! (2006) - Kaitō Kid *Detective Conan: Kid in Trap Island (2010) - Kaitō Kid *Detective Conan: Shin'ichi Kudō, The Case of the Mysterious Wall and the Black Lab (2008) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: The Casebook of Female High-School Detective Sonoko Suzuki (2008) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Kuma *Violence Jack: Hell's Wind (1990) - Saburō Tenma Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Tasuku Shingūji *Breath of Fire IV: The Unfading Ones (2000) - Ryū *Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter (2002) - Ryū *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010) - Hifumi Yamada *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Mizuki Akabayashi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Shigekiyo Yangū *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Shigekiyo Yangū *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Minotaurus, Usopp *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Minotaurus, Usopp *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Minotaurus, Usopp *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Minotaurus, Usopp *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Usopp *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Usopp *Persona 4 (2008) - Kuma *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Kuma *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Kuma *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Kuma *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Kuma *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Kuma *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Tobia Arronax *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Tytree Crowe Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2017. Category:Japanese Voice Actors